Bakugan Chatroom
by Otters rule the world
Summary: The brawlers discovered the chat room and many conversations would be held. Mira and Ace would be there too. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Otters: Hi I don't own Bakugan or Aim so have a good day.**



**It all started when Dan discovered aim and told his friends about it. Now even though the boys are in New Vestroia they can still talk to the girls. **

**Dan- Runo lover 101**

**Runo- Haos Runo**

**Shun- Ninja boy 60**

**Alice- Alice 32 **

**Julie- I Dan **

**Mira- Subterra Mira**

**Ace- Darkus Ace**

**Marucho- I love A**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Runo lover 101

Haos Runo

Ninja 60

Alice 32

Logged On

**Runo Lover 101- **Hey Shun who are these people

**Ninja Boy 60**- How would I know Dan?

**Haos Runo**- Dan, Shun it is me Runo and Alice

**Alice 32**- Hi Shun

**Runo lover 101**- Hey what about me :(

**Alice 32**- oh hi Dan

**Haos Runo**- DAN how dare you leave us here and Shun do you know how worried Alice was!!!!!!!! :o

**Runo Lover 101** has logged out to be running from certain doom

**Haos Runo **has logged out to vent her anger

**Ninja Boy 60- ***Smirks* so you have been worried about me

**Alice 32- *** blushes* Yes, I have

**Alice 32 **logged out to face certain embarrassment

**Ninja Boy 60- **Maybe I do have a chance after all

-_______________________________________________________________________

**Hi I hope you liked the story if you have any ideas please just me and I will put them on here. Please Review **


	2. Marucho what?

**Otters- Ello mates! **

**Alice-hi otters**

**Shun- Otters does not own aim or Bakugan**

**Alice- But she wishes she does!**

**Otters- Yep!**

________________________________________________________________________

In the last chapter we left Alice embarrassed, Runo angry, Dan scared, and Shun happy (though he would never admit it). Now we would see how they are this time.

Alice32

I Love A

Ninja boy60

Darkus Ace

Logged on

**Ninja Boy 60- **Hey Alice

**Alice 32-** Hi Shun

**I Love A- **Alice! Your Alice 32

**Darkus Ace- **Who is Alice and isn't it obvious cause her name is Alice 32

**I Love A- **She is the best Darkus Brawler like ever!!!

**Alice 32- **I wouldn't say I am the best

**Ninja Boy 60-** You are Alice, you are!

**Darkus Ace- **Hey!!!

**Darkus Ace **logged off

**Alice 32- **Huh oh! I hear grandpa calling bye Shun

**Ninja Boy 60-** Bye Alice

**Alice 32 **logged off

**I Love A- **hey Shun what is up with your nickname

**Ninja Boy 60- **I could ask you the same

**I Love A- **Well I like Alice

**Ninja Boy 60- **You what I am going to kill you

**Ninja Boy 60 **logged off

**I Love A** logged off

________________________________________________________________________

**What will happen to Marucho my friends say he will be killed or seriously hurt. Bye Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Otters: I am back I would like to say thank you Ami Hitsugaya for making this one of your favorite stories. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Nobody pov

After Shun logged off he stormed right into Marucho's room. Fearing this Marucho put a barricade in front of his door. Unfortunately it was made of pillows and Shun ended up giving Marucho two black eyes, an injured arm and leg. He would have done more damage if Runo and Dan hadn't stopped them.

Back to the world of Aim

Ninja boy 60

Alice 32

I Love A

Haos Runo

I love Runo 101

I Dan

Logged on

Ninja boy 60- Hey Alice, Runo, Dan, Julie

I Love A- Hi Alice

Alice 32- Hi Shun, Runo, Dan, Julie, and Marucho

I Dan- Hi guys OMG! Dan where are you I have been worrying about you all week. I can't believe you left me. Shun how dare you leave Alice she was fgggggd5ggjttaast

Haos Runo- I wanted her to shut up so I pressed her head against the key board

I Love Runo 101- Uh, what was she going to say about Alice?

Alice 32- I don't know I will ask her

Alice 32 logged off

I love A- Strange isn't it?

Haos Runo- Hey, what happened to you Marucho?

Alice 32 logged back on

I love A- well Shun beat me up for no reason

Everybody but Marucho- Shun!

Alice 32- why did you do it Shun

Ninja Boy 60- he told me something I didn't like

I Dan- See it was a reason of love

Ninja boy 60- no it wasn't

I Dan- IT was about Alice

I love a- how would you know I was on invisible in that chat room

Ninja boy 60 logged off

I Dan - You see Alice Shun and Marucho both----

I Dan logged off

Everybody logged off


	4. Chapter 4

**Otters: Thank you Huskylover94 for reviewing and Kariinlove for making this story one of your favorites. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Previously Julie was telling us what the fight was all about. then, Shun logged off and Julie logged off mid sentence.

Ninja boy 60

Alice 32

Haos Runo

I love Runo 101

I love A

Has logged on

Alice 32- What happened to Julie is she alright?

Haos Runo- Yeah Shun what did you do

Ninja Boy 60- Alice she is alright and she is just taking a nap

Haos Runo- How dare you ignore me :0

I Love Runo 101- Yeah how dare you ignore **MY **Runo

Haos Runo- **YOUR** Runo what?

I love Runo 101- yes, Runo will you bee my girlfriend

Haos Runo- Yes Dan

Alice 32- Aw that is so sweet right Shun

Ninja Boy 60- I guess *blushes*

I love A- Hey what about me

Everybody except Shun- Oh I am sorry Marucho

I Love A- Alice will you ---

Ninja boy 60 and I love A logged off

Ninja boy 60 logged on

Ninja boy 60- Alice I love you *blushes*

Alice 32- I love you too *blushes*

Alice 32 and Ninja Boy 60 logged off

Real world pov

Shun runs into Alice's room as soon as he heard she said she loved him. He lifts her up and kisses her while Alice is giggling. (Once again I picture that) To Marucho's dismay they really love each other.

________________________________________________________________________

**Yay go Shun and Alice. Oh by the way how was Fourth of July to you **

**I loved it Go fire works **

**Also my poll will close down on the 16. **

**Thanks for reading **

**- Otters **


	5. Chapter 5

**Otters: Sorry I didn't update so soon I had camp and my grandma has cancer (skin) **

**Alice: That is right so if you have a doctor that tells you a red swollen spot on your skin that has been there for 2 months and getting worse is healing **_**very well**_** switch doctors since it is cancer!! **

**Shun: She is too sad and worried to right a long chapter but everyday for this week she will right short chapters. Sorry Ace/Mira fans but a new character is going to be Ace's girl for now. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Subterra Mira **

**Darkus Ace**

**To Cute logged on **

**Subterra Mira: Hi Ace what is up **

**Darkus Ace: The sky **

**To Cute: Aw Acey you are like the bestest boy friend in the world**

**Darkus Ace: *blushes* Thanks Kaye **

**Subterra Mira: *fuming* Hello I am right here you know **

**TO Cute: OH it is you I am soooooo glad to see you too ………………….. ****Not **

**Subterra Mira: Grrr Well Ace likes me better**

**Darkus Ace: Um girls **

**To Cute: Nu uh I am his girlfriend you you you stalker! **

**Subterra Mira: At least I don't date 5 boys at once **

**To Cute: Liar you are so jealous of my looks **

**Darkus Ace logged off **

**Supreme Overlord of this story (or SOOTS for short) logged in **

**S.O.O.T.S- Stop listen Ace is cheating on both of you he is dating …………………..**

**Both girls: Hurry up already**

**S.O.O.T.S- Julie**

**Girls: *face palm* that shopoholic (is that a word?)**

**S.O.O.T.S- Yep now go and kill him with this bazooka **

**Girls: Yes mam! *Both girls marches out* **

**Everybody logs off**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Otters: And it is a wrap **

**Goku: Really were were? **

**Otters: UM aren't you supposed to be in the Saiyuki series **

**Goku: Oh *goes back to where he cam* **


	6. AN PLease Read

**I need a vote for my next Bakugan chatroom chapter. **

**a) A new girl comes**

**b) Girls beat up Ace**

**c) The Authoress should discontinue this story till November**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otters: Sorry Arienneg123, but a lot of people picked number 2. I am also glad that people don't want me to discontinue this story. Love for some is great will be updated in a couple of weeks.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Everybody logged on**

**Darkus Ace- Ow that hurts what did I do?**

**Subterra Mira and To Cute- You cheated on us ……………………………………… for ****Julie. **

**Shun16- Wow ace you got beaten up by two girls. What happened to the all mighty Ace who could take on anything? **

**Alice32- Ace are you okay that looks bad**

**I Dan- Acey-poo are you okay? What happened, wait we can't go on our date tonight **

**I love Runo- Dude what happened looks like you got shot at by a bazooka.**

**S.O.O.T.S- That is exactly what happened Dan. I decided to give Kaye and Mira a bazooka because Ace was cheating on them for Julie **

**Haos Runo- Wow can I have one to beat up Dan **

**I love Runo- Please no save my life find the kindness of your heart**

**S.O.O.T.S- Sorry I used my kindness to give two characters from Saiyuki cookies.**

**I love Runo- Aw man **

**Haos Runo- you better run Dan because you are dead **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**( ****()****()**** )**

**()**

**() () () () **

**Short chappie sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Otters: Sorry I took so long to update. I have a lot of school work I am two grades ahead for some subjects and can't type until about Saturday for every week. Maybe Sunday and holidays Shun and Alice aren't here today out sick.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Last on this chapter **_

_**I love Runo- Please no save my life find the kindness of your heart**_

_**S.O.O.T.S- Sorry I used my kindness to give two characters from Saiyuki cookies.**_

_**I love Runo- Aw man **_

_**Haos Runo- you better run Dan because you are dead **_

**End of flashback**

**I Dan- Aw poor Dan he has to be beaten up for no reason**

**Shun16- Hmph where is Alice**

**I Dan- Trying to stop Runo with Marucho **

**Shun16- Okay **

**I love A- You got to help us she is too strong!!**

**Saiyuki Goku**

**Saiyuki Nataku**

**S.O.O.T.S**

**Logged in**

**Saiyuki Goku- Hi we were sent here to help you guys**

**Saiyuki Nataku- Yep! We will be here guest starring for a couple chapters.**

**S.O.O.T.S- Glad you boys are here. For Non Saiyuki fans these are two of the strongest characters even stronger than *gasp* RUNO!! **

**I Dan- No way! Like OMG no one is stronger than Runo**

**Shun16- You guys have to be strong ninjas**

**Both Goku and Nataku- Ninjas? **

**I Love A- Hello anyone there incase you forgot we have bigger problems**

**Alice32 logged on**

**Alice32- I believe I finally stopped her, *looks at conversation* Wait how are you guys?**

**Saiyuki Goku- I am Son Goku **

**Saiyuki Nataku- Nataku Toushi (has a long last name so I won't spell it out. Also in that anime Goku is Goku's first name not last)**

**Alice32- Nice to meet you I am Alice**

**I Dan- Alice how was it?!**

**Shun16- Didn't she just say she finally stopped Runo**

**I Love A- I believe she did, Shun**

**Alice32- It was hard Julie very hard**

**I Love A- Where are they? **

**Alice32- I don't know**

**All- *hears Runo scream about snakes and insects and Dan laughing***

**Everyone except Nataku, Goku, and me- Great here we go again**

**S.O.O.T.S- Well guys I just noticed I forgot to get Baron here. Well Dan will get jealous I guess and so will Runo. Have to go bye**

**S.O.O.T.S logged off **

**Saiyuki Goku- Nataku we must go Sanzo will kill us!!**

**Saiyuki Goku**

**Saiyuki Nataku **

**Logged off **

**Shun16- That … was… weird**

**Everyone logged off**

**I love Runo logged on**

**I love Runo- Guys Oh come on as soon as I got here.**


	9. AN please read 2

**I am so sorry I forgot which email to use for fan fiction and with me actually slowing down I remembered. Anyway if you have any request I will put them in for the chapter. **


End file.
